Ukashi Kuriyama
Ukashi Kuriyama Ukashi was a member of the Nomad Federation for 2 years he had a contract in the Beast Nomad searching far and wide through out the 7 regions trying to revive instinct species by recreating there habitat with his team his dream was to visit the Netherworld and discover many more beast and other life forms civilization have yet to witness. Ukashi was recruited by the Falcon club soon after completing a mission to stop Hunters from killing off a dying breed of Golden egg Eagles. Ukashi accepted the position as they promised him a future Voyage to the netherland in order to fulfill his dream. Ukashi was born in a poor Orphanage with in a church that was burned down mysteriously years ago days before his arrival to the church from a trip to the inner city for supplies the next day his home was in wreckage and all of his fellow orphan was deceased except for the one named Hiei a old friend of Ukashi who is currently a member of the Phantom Widow who shall later become a targ'Ojigi Plant' (魔界の御辞儀草, Makai no Ojigi Sō, translated as Demon Realm Bow Grass): A plant indigenous to South America. When grown with demon energy, it mutates into a creature that responds to movements or heat by closing its leaves around its prey and crushing it to death. It is considered the demon world equivalent of the mimosa plant, but unlike its human world counterpart, which withdraws in response to a presence, this demonic plant actually pursues any heat it noticeset of the Falcon. Keosu Diabolical Rose Thorn: Ukashi manipulate plants. Typically, this is done by taking some inert portion of a plant, like a seed or a flower, and transforming it into either a weapon or a living plant. When choosing the latter option, the plant will typically either be an intrinsically deadly plant he can also manipulate wood itself to create trees and plants of any sort Abilities Rose Whip: His signature technique, where he uses his reiku energy to grow a rose from its seed state to its flowering state and then into a long thorny whip that's capable of cutting even through steel. With this he is able to conceal seeds of different plants with such stealth that the opponent doesn't realize it until it has already happened Petals and Thorns (translated as Petal Whirlwind in the English manga) is executed via a whirlwind of razor-sharp rose petals materializing in the palm of Ukashi hand and then swirling around him. If an opponent/attacker gets within a certain range, the petals attack and rip them to shreds. Ukashi mainly uses this technique as a barrier or to take out large numbers of weaker Seed of the Death Plant (死招き草, Shimaneki Sō, translated as Death-Inviting Grass): This is a small seed that Kurama plants in his opponent's body and can be manipulated using his reiku energy. After it has had enough time to secure its roots within the victim's body, the death plant bursts forth from within, killing the opponent. Death Tree (食妖植物, Shoku Yō Shokubutsu, translated as Devourer Demon Plant): A Demon World plant, the Death Tree is a root-based plant that contains huge mouths at the end of each root. It is a carnivorous tree with an acidic saliva capable of melting flesh and bone easily. Instinctively it strikes anything that moves. Ojigi Plant (魔界の御辞儀草, Makai no Ojigi Sō, translated as Demon Realm Bow Grass): A plant indigenous to South regions. When grown with reiku energy, it mutates into a creature that responds to movements or heat by closing its leaves around its prey and crushing it to death. It is considered the demon world equivalent of the mimosa plant, but unlike its human world counterpart, which withdraws in response to a presence, this demonic plant actually pursues any heat it notices Bloodsucking Plant (吸血植物, Kyūketsu Shokubutsu, translated as Blood-Drinking Weed): A special Demon World plant that can attach itself to its victim and drain them of their blood before blossoming into a beautiful, rose-like, flower once it has drained enough blood from its victim. Accelerated Growth: Ukashi is able to speed up the rate of growth of plants, allowing him to create a forest in mere seconds as a means of hiding himself. He can also control the plants he grew to do certain tasks Sinning Tree (邪念樹, Janen Ju, translated as Tree of Depravity): The tree responds to the memories of the victims, ensnaring the consciousness of the victim with hallucinations of wickedness, and forces them to replay their fears as it feeds off of its victims' life force, never stopping until its host is dead. If, for some reason, the victim continues to struggle, then the tree will generate extra tendrils in order to restrain its victim as it feeds. Floating Leaf (浮葉科の魔界植物, Fuyōka no Makai Shokubutsu, translated as Floating Leaves from Demon Realm Plant): This plant appears as "wings", similar to that of a butterfly, on Ukashi's back that double as a glider. The Binding Fist of the Demonic Vine (樹霊妖斬拳, Juryō Yōzan Ken, translated as Wood Spirit Demon Beheading Fist): Similar to the Rose Whip in that it is composed of a vine with thorns, but this time it grows around Ukashi arm and is wielded as a sword-like weapon. Bamboo Forest: An unnamed technique that transforms the plant first into a spear, and then by striking the ground with said spear, a large number of bamboo pikes burst out of the ground and impales the opponent several times Bamboo Wall:This defensive technique creates a wall of bamboo shoots around the user. Due to the strength of the bamboo attacks are intercepted, not even metals can bypass the strength of the bamboo. Depending on the user's choice there may be no gaps between each bamboo shoot, if gaps exist they may use it to know where the enemy is, or if gaps do not exist the user can use this to their advantage by hiding them from their enemy. This technique can be used offensively as well, by growing clean and seemingly cut bamboo shoots instead of bamboo shoots with leaves. They could shoot the sharp bamboo at angles or under their target to spear their target. The bamboo sticks do not have to remain stationary and can be shot out of the ground to hit far away targets. Just as the strength of the bamboo aids in defence it also makes a good offence, it allows the bamboo to pierce through some metals and stone. Black Root: Ukashi will proceed to jab the target piercing their body. In doing so black root-like manifestations will appear spreading throughout the target's body. The black roots that are created immediately merge with the target's body and can be seen through their skin as clear as day. The roots themselves are incredibly deadly as they are very poisonous and thorned. As they move through the target's body they feel a great deal of unimaginable pain because of the thorns tearing their insides up as they move throughout their body. Not only that, but the roots are incredibly poisonous and infect the target's bloodstream with a deadly toxin that causes immediate paralysis upon entering the target's body and aggravates the nerve endings drastically increasing the pain that the target undergoes. While all this happening the roots also quickly drain the target of their reiku, Death by this technique usually results either from the poison eventually paralyzing the target's ability to breath which takes about five minutes, the target dying from the excruciating pain of the thorns ripping their way through their body which may cut up an major artery Delayd Power Seed: '''The user produces several seeds which can be infused into another technique. Once planted on an enemy, the seeds remain unnoticed until the user uses there reiku to activate it. At such a time, the seeds sprout roots which then absorb the target's Reiku and then transfers that Reiku to the user of this technique. '''Sage Art Wood Kingu True Several Thousand Hands: is a technique which creates a titanic, many-handed wooden statue that can be freely controlled by the user. that tower over buildings this is Ukashi's strongest ability Sea Of Dragons: would begin to create a sea of trees, that will being to impale the opponents. The trees are actually a diversion, and Ukashi uses that time, to create a dragon using the wood and send it at his opponent Transmission seed: After turning a wood clone into a seed, the seed can be used to track a target by either planting it on them or having them ingest it. Only the user of this technique can detect the seed's transmissions. Nativity of a World of Trees: the user forces trees to grow on any surface, easily creating a dense forest anywhere they choose. A small plant can grow into a forest in an instant. By generating a lot of reiku, the user controls it as they see fit for attack or other ways and furthermore, this omnipotent technique even allows them to capture the enemy at the same time. With their tremendous life force, the trees can pierce through earthen walls, and extend their branches at their prey in an instant. Yoko Form: '''Ukashi can transform into a spirit forest fox that allows him to manipulate the plant in this form the more surrounded by plant life he is the stronger he gets along with the plant life Skill Chart '''Overall Skill: 92